candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupcake Marathon
}} is one of the events in Candy Crush Jelly Saga. It is only available on the mobile version. Instruction Cupcakes give you both energy and rewards! In this event, the player has to collect the specified number of cupcakes to get rewards. The reward is different in each goal. In the specific level, the player must clear cupcakes to collect, but only when the player clears a cupcake fully, they can be counted by 1. In every 2 moves, cupcakes will appear depending on the layer numbers on cupcakes. The line in cupcake meter will show how many cupcakes you cleared and what reward you can earn (If you reach it, a gift will pop up). When you lose, the game will give the player 2 suggestions (of course, the player will lose a life, in case the player doesn't fill in 100% cupcake circle): *Continue playing by using 9 gold bars. *Exit game by pressing button. Reward Trivia *If all cupcakes are cleared, a new one will appear again. *The music used in this event is Jelly level type's. *The background used in this event is the same as the one of the episode if the player replays a level in that episode. *This event can still work without requiring an Internet connection. *The player can't use boosters at the beginning of this event. Gallery Gallery= Cupcake Marathon Jenny winner.jpg|Help Jenny collect cupcakes and you could bag yourself a reward too! Now there are even more reasons to #LevelUp! Only on mobile, from level 30 onwards. Ends Monday 17th July @08:00 PST Cupcake Marathon Jenny winner Top Tip.jpg|Get ahead and #LevelUp in Cupcake Marathon! �� Clear as many cupcakes as you can to increase the pace. Go, go, go! Ends July 31, 7am PST. Cupcake Marathon picture3.jpg|We ❤️ cupcakes! #LevelUp this weekend with Cupcakes Marathon – the more you collect, the better the rewards! �� Only on mobile, from level 30 onwards. Ends Monday 14th August @08:00 PST Cupcake Marathon picture4.jpg|Tasty cupcakes! How many will you collect this weekend in Cupcakes Marathon? Get ready to #LevelUp and win some rewards! Only on mobile, from level 30 onwards. Ends Monday 21st August @08:00 PST Cupcake Marathon Top Tip special purple candies.jpg|Need a good tip for Cupcakes Marathon this weekend? Save the special purple Candies. Use them wisely to blast your way through the level! Only on mobile, from level 30 onwards. Ends Monday 28th August @08:00 PST |-| Notification= Cupcake Marathon notification.png|Notification Cupcake Marathon notification 2.png|Notification |-| Screen= Cupcake Marathon Icon.png|Icon Cupcake Marathon Intro.png|Intro Cupcake Marathon Info.png|Info Cupcake Marathon gameplay intro.png|Level Message (Intro) Cupcake Marathon Level Completed.png|Level Complete Message (Outro) Cupcake Marathon Confirm Exit.png|Confirm Exit Cupcake Marathon So Close.png|So close! |-| Level= Cupcake Marathon 20170329.png|March 29, 2017 (Goal: 42) Cupcake Marathon 20170428.png|April 28, 2017 (Goal: 45) Cupcake Marathon 20170430.png|April 30, 2017 Cupcake Marathon 20170504.png|May 4, 2017 Cupcake Marathon level (January 10 2018).png|January 10, 2018 (Goal: 61) Cupcake Marathon level (January 11 2018).png|January 11, 2018 (Goal: 52) |-| Reward= Cupcake Marathon Reward 1.png|First Reward Cupcake Marathon Reward 2.png|Second Reward Cupcake Marathon Reward 3.png|Third Reward ;December 29, 2017 Cupcake Marathon Reward 1 (December 29 2017).png|First reward |-| Sprite= Cupcake Marathon sprite 1-39-16.png|Sprite (1.39.16) |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Cupcake Marathon